


Snow

by intheinkpot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry just wants Regina to play with him in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

“Hold still,” Regina said, trying to do up the last button on Henry’s coat. Henry fidgeted, staring longingly at the fresh snow covering the lawn.

  
“Mom,” he whined. “I wanna play.”  
  
“I know,” she said, “but hold still.” Her voice was stern, perhaps a bit too stern, as Henry frowned. He stopped fidgeting, though, which allowed her to finish buttoning his coat. “Okay, now you can go play.”  
  
Henry dashed down the cleared walk (Regina would have to thank Sheriff Graham for shoveling it for her before he went to work) and bounded into a snowbank. Giggling, he threw handfuls of snow up into the air and let it drift back down on top of him, dusting his coat and hat white.  
  
Regina pulled her coat tighter around her and crossed her arms, smiling at her son.  
  
“Come play with me, Mom,” Henry said, laughing.  
  
“I can’t,” she said, frowning. “I need to go to work as soon as the babysitter arrives.” At Henry’s frown, she added, “I’ll play with you when I get home.” But she knew by the time she got home, it would be too late to play in the snow. Henry’s frown eased, and he returned to playing, but he seemed more subdued somehow.  
  
The crunching of tires alerted Regina to arrival of the babysitter.  
  
“Henry, come here,” she said. Henry trudged toward her through the snow. She crouched in front of him. “I need to go work now. Will you be good for the sitter?” Dejected, Henry nodded. “I promise to make it up to you.”  
  
“Okay,” Henry mumbled. “You promise?”  
  
“I promise,” Regina said.  
  
She intended to keep her promise, but work kept her late and by the time she returned home, Henry’s eyes were heavy with sleep.  
  
“You promised,” he whined as she carried him up the stairs. Still, he rested his head against her shoulder.  
  
“I know,” she said softly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You’re always sorry,” he said, pouting. Regina’s heart clenched, remembering when she, too, was five years old and thought the same about her mother.  
  
“You have to understand, Henry,” she said, laying him down gently in bed and tucking him in, “I’m responsible for the whole town. I’m trying my best, though.” She kissed his forehead.  
  
Henry sighed. “I know you are, Mom.” But he was still frowning, and Regina wished she had played with him that morning - her suits be damned.  
  
She resolved that tomorrow would be different. **  
**


End file.
